


A Little Faith in Red String

by execution_empress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: The red string of fate leads Clint and Natasha to one another, though it's not a simple first meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! ♥
> 
> This is a [prompt from tumblr](http://execution-empress.tumblr.com/post/156469000278/andhungry-soulmate-au-prompts-send-a-number) about a soulmate AU with the red string. I had fun writing this and I'll be back to writing a few more things soon! In the meantime, please enjoy! ♥

That string is a curse, is what she’s been told ever since she was a child. It binds you to misery. Whoever is on the other end will be your ultimate downfall.

Natasha has no choice but to believe the Red Room. They train her to be the best. Ignore the string, they tell her. If you ever find who is on the other end, you must kill them, or else they will kill you first. She’s told the same story over and over again for years. Doubt blooms in her though there is no one she can trust. She’s not even sure if she can trust herself. 

When she practices ballet, she dances to various stories. The stories teach her the string connects you with your soulmate. A lifelong friend, a mentor, a love, the possibilities are endless. Whoever is on the other side is someone you’re meant to meet, someone that will understand, someone that you need. Perhaps, a voice whispers in her heart, whoever’s on the other end is someone you can trust. Perhaps, a voice whispers in her head, your downfall is on the other end.

She doesn’t need whoever is on the other end, she tells herself. Who is ever in need of their own demise? Perhaps, her heart tells her, falling wouldn’t be so bad.

\--

That string is a blessing, is what he’s been told ever since he was a child. It binds you to happiness. Whoever is on the other end will be your soulmate.

Hope is the only thing Clint has to believe in. His mother tells him stories of love and hope. She tells him stories of men and women, inspired by the red string, leading them to their fate. Following the string connects them to their soulmate. It’s not always a significant other, but a mentor, a lifelong friend, someone they’ll always need in their life. Stories of trials and courage, of daunting tasks and the darkest despair, of an ending filled with hope. Fear lurks in his heart, but bravery shines through. At least, he hopes he’s brave enough.

His mother and brother do their best to protect him. His father is so mean and abusive to them all. He asks his mother about her string and their father, but a sad smile and watery eyes make him regret his question. What sort of man hurts his wife till she cries and his child until he’s deaf? When his parents die, he runs off with his brother to the circus. It’s the start of a new life for him. He and his brother stay together for years, but one day the string leads his brother to his destined one. He has no say as his brother leaves. He continues on, reminded of the stories his mother would tell him, and fancies himself as some sort of hero.

His faith in hope is rewarded when he’s recruited by the government a few years later. Everyone needs to have faith in hope. Perhaps, he knows his faith will be rewarded yet again.

\--

Their ranks go up and not another thought is put into the thin red string around their pinkies. It’s always moving, always tugging, giving hope to one and dread to the other. It means the other is alive. 

Natasha ends up on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar in a bad way. Defecting from the KGB, stealing intel, profiting from blackmail; the list is long an extensive. Nick Fury decides to send one of his best assassins after her. Clint doesn’t ask any questions, only takes what he needs and sets off after her.

There’s something funny about the thin red string. While it will tug in the direction your soul mate is in, it will also become shorter and tighter. As Clint travels, he notices the strong pull. His heart swells at the thought of meeting his mate after his mission. He makes a note to remember to thank the Black Widow for this.

There’s something nerve-racking about the thin red string. While it tugs you in the direction, you will feel a pull drawing you towards them. While Natasha runs, she notices the tugging and pulling of the string. Her heart drops at the thought of meeting her so-called mate. She follows the tugs and pulls, preparing to free herself from fate.

\--

When they meet, it’s at a park late at night. Natasha makes sure to lead the pull when and where there would be little to no civilians. Clint follows the tug, forgetting his mission for a moment. Who could ever ignore the string and who’s on the other side?

When they meet, it’s when the moon is at it’s highest peak. On opposite ends of a fountain they stand across from one another. They could have ignored each other, but the red string stands out. Holding their hands up it’s clear they are intertwined, that the string binds them together.

When they meet, they are cursed and they are blessed by fate.

Dread settles in Clint’s stomach as he looks at the redhead. Out of everyone to be his soul mate, it had to be the woman he had to kill. Could he even do it? He opens his mouth, wanting to say something, but the only thing that comes out is, “It’s you.”

“You,” she repeats, her voice stern and bitter. Adrenaline surges through her, knowing there’s no other choice for her. She takes out her gun and shoots at him. He’s quick to dodge and even quicker to tackle her down. Once he does, she wraps her thighs around him and flips him so she’s on top and punching him.

The two fight for several minutes, even managing to throw and drag each other down the stone steps of the park. When they can they fire at one another, though Clint notices something crucial; Everytime Natasha aims and shoots at him, she intentionally misses. He doesn’t want to fight and it’s obvious to him she doesn’t want to either.

“Hey, wait a minute!” he yells out. She stops, fist raised, and the two catch their breath. “What’re we doing? We’re- look, I don’t want to hurt you.” She grits her teeth and he can see she’s holding back. “I don’t think you want to hurt me either.

“What the hell makes you think that?” she snarls.

“You kept missing me. Look, I know who you are and maybe you have an idea of who I am.” She did. A spy always knew. “You don’t miss just like I don’t without a good reason.” He’s right. Assassins never miss. “Let’s talk. It won’t be so bad. Promise.” It’s only as bad as going against everything you’re taught.

And yet she agrees.

He takes her out to eat at a small dinner where he orders a lot of breakfast foods; Plates full of pancakes and bacon, sausage and eggs, waffles and french toast pile up on their table. She’s welcome to eat as much as she wants, but years of an assassin’s paranoia has her declining. Her stomach hates her for it.

While Clint dips a piece of toast in a runny sunny side up egg, Natasha says what they’re both thinking. “This is weird.”

“I know,” he replies. “I don’t usually dip with jelly on it but damn, it’s actually really good with it.”

“What? No!” She sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “This! Why did I even come out here? I should have killed you.”

“But you didn’t.” That earns him a glare from her. “Why did you want to kill me?”

“Because, you know.” She glances at the string, then back at him. 

“Wait, because we’re connected?”

“Yes. You kill whoever’s on the other end.” That gets him to stop eating as he stares at her in shock. “Didn’t you learn that?”

“What? No! That’s-” He stops, remembering the file he read about her, and frowns. “Haven’t you heard anything different?”

She shouldn’t tell him. What business is it of his? She doesn’t owe him a thing, let alone an answer, but she that doesn’t stop her voice. “I have. Some stories that say you’ll meet your mate, but they’re just that - stories. A fairy tale isn’t the same as real life.”

“No, they’re not, but isn’t there some truth in fairy tales?” He’s not as dumb as he looks. He finishes his piece of toast, then puts jelly and butter on another piece and gives it to her. “I mean, it’s not always a mate, but a soulmate doesn’t have to be romantic. They’re just someone you need.”

“Someone I need? And what, that’s you?” she scoffs. He shrugs, though he still has a boyish grin on his face.

“Why not? I mean, I’m supposed to kill you, but I won’t.” She looks nervous, but then he holds his hand up. “I was gonna say what if you joined S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

Natasha’s dumbfounded as she stares at him. “...What?”

“Yeah. Look, you’re an excellent assassin and spy. S.H.I.E.L.D. could use someone with your talents. I’ll vouch for you. They’ll protect you from whoever you’re running from and they won’t hurt you. I promise.”

It’s a big thing to promise, but Clint stands by his word. She’s on the other end of the string, she’s his soul mate, and he’ll find any way to keep her around. Even if it means the worst jobs for a long time, it’s worth it to keep her alive. 

It’s a huge thing to promise. Natasha was supposed to kill him. Kill whoever is at the other end. They’ll only lead to your downfall. It was what the Red Room taught her. What he believes aligns with the stories she danced to. Those stories believed the other end lead to your lover, to the person you were meant to be with. It was silly to put such faith in those stories.

And she agrees, yet again.

\--

“You don’t have to act strong,” he tells her as she tilts her head at him. He rolls his eyes. “You’re hurt. I can tell. Let me see.” He holds up a first aid kit and she laughs.

“Aren’t I the one usually bandaging you up?”

“Yeah, but sometimes switching it around can be a good thing. C’mon. Let me see.” Natasha hesitates for a moment, then zips down her catsuit. It’s been over a year since Clint found her and almost a year since they were partnered together. Though she was once told that finding whoever was on the other end of the string was a curse, 

Clint, while he still maintains his faith, feels his own sort of curse. He always thought he’d love whoever was on the other end of the string and he has. Natasha is strong and intelligent. She’s beautiful and graceful. She’s his opposite in the best ways possible. She also doesn’t need a lover, but rather a best friend, someone who will always be there for her. He can see why the red room viewed the string as a curse. Not because the person would lead to one’s downfall, but because

There is some shrapnel in her arm. Her ribs are bruised. Clint raises an eyebrow as she gives him a sheepish smile. “You’ve been in worse situations.”

“I have, but I also whine so you know I need help. You keep it in and let me worry too much.” Taking a pair of tweezers, he carefully pulls out the shrapnel, then washes the wound with an alcohol wipe.

Her eyes are on him and he’s aware, but it doesn’t stop him. She watches as he patches her up. “Like I said, you don’t have to act all tough. You’re the toughest person in the world. Everyone knows that.” She tilts head at him again and he’s reminded of a cat.

She’s reminded of a dog, lapping at a wound and trying to help. She’s reminded of the words he told her, how the red string is a blessing and leads you to the person you need. Her silence or her stare unnerves him, because he keeps talking.

“Oh, come on. Don’t look at me like that. You know you’re my best friend, right?” He finished placing the bandage on her and she smirks. She leans in, steals a kiss from him, and basks at his shocked face.

“Oh, I know,” she replies, zipping herself back up. “I was just thinking how lucky I was. I’m connected to the right person.” 

His mouth his dry and his heart is pounding as he still reels from the kiss. Swallowing hard, he’s sure he’s obvious as he says, “W-well yeah. I mean- Did you- Well- Us-?”

Kissing him again, she silences him to let him know the answer. Their lips linger just a bit longer, neither one wanting to pull away. “Yes, there is an ‘us.’ You were right. The string is a blessing and lead me to where I needed to be. Thank you.”

Clint’s grin grows as he hugs her. He forgets about her injuries for a moment, but her yelp reminds him. When he pulls back, he kisses her forehead and chuckles. “I don’t know which is better - you admitting I was right or us being together.”

“You’re going to make me regret it within a minute.”

“Nope. You said it, so it’s out there.” With his arms around her, Clint finds his faith rewarded more than ever. The red string lead them where they needed to be, exactly with whom they needed to be with, and it’s perfect than any other story. It’s perfect because it’s theirs.


End file.
